AN INNOCENT PHANTOM!
by ReaderPal
Summary: AU In the city of St Canard a young crime fighter with a tragic past, and her hand picked organization of agents battle the evil superpowered gangs of the city.
1. Default Chapter

The An Innocent Phantom!

By Readerpal!

**A sinister figure entered a small run-down shop. It smirked at an old man, and said** "**Hello Mr. Frank J. Snow**''! A terrible sinister laugh that echoed all throughout the shop was heard "**HA-HA-HA-HA**!" "**Greeting from your friendly neighborhood; crime fighter the Phantom Innocent!" **The terrible laugh was heard again "**HA-HA-HA-HA-he-he**! The old duck stared in shock but then smiled Greetings O honorable Ms. Innocent he said. She smiled and bowed. She said "**Mr. Frank have any of the vicious gangs of St. Canard been observing you**?" "No" he said "**Good then I should warn you that the nine member racketeer gang is in the area**,** and they may try and assault you or your intriguing little shop**." "I'm fine." he said somewhat stubbornly. He had turned away when he said this. Just before he turned around, he heard the word "good'.

When he looked back he saw nothing but a faint circle of glowing and sparkling light. A minute later he heard unspeakably horrifying laughter, then came a muffled shriek, and the sounds of things being thrown. Apparently the sound emanated from the punches because when he ran outside nine men were unconscious and two of them were cut, and bleeding slightly from the foot. There was a letter on one of the severely beaten men.

When the old Chinese-American humanoid duck looked at the note he saw what appeared to be a tiny computer mouse sized camera, and he pushed the button labeled R because he figured it stood for rewind,and it did. The camera showed that mysterious character of law and order: **the Phantom Innocent** beating to a pulp the crooks who had what appeared to be a grenade which they had probably planned to throw into his shop. The tape also had the fiends gloating about the grenade and the money they would make after shaking down the shop. He looked at the letter and it said:

Dear Mr. Frank if you look closely at the note you should see a ring, put it on your left ring finger Mr. soon to be an agent of my organization! I Have saved your life therefore you are an agent for the rings of light. Should I ever need your help one of my many agents who are recognizable by a ring like yours they will say" **Who Knows… **

**What Evil Lurks**…

**In The Hearts Of Men**…

**And Women**?"

You will reply "**The Shadow Knows**!"

Burn the note and remember the question and the response. P.I

P.S when the crooks are sent to jail I would like the camera back, please.

He looked at the ducks above him suspended by a rope and he smiled in wonder then…he called the police. Meanwhile 18 year old Goslyn Mallard was in her room, she was bored. It was 12-Oclock midnight, but she was used to staying up late because she did it often. She reached under the mattress of her bed and was about to turn on the small digital voice recorder (or D.V.R) she had withdrawn when… she heard the screaming voice of her step-father ( Drake)who said…GOSLYN WADDILMEYER MALLARD!... What are you doing? Dad I'm having "fun" with a guy. Well at least it's with a guy. I was beginning to think that my daughter was a lesbian".

Suddenly he realized what she'd said and the result was…GOSLYN!" He screamed again. She burst out laughing and ignored him for the rest of the night. She then begin speaking into the D.V.R and started telling a both wonderful and tragic story.

**To be continued…**

So what do you think?

It should be noted that the Goslyn of this world is very different from possibly any other version you have seen. For one thing her anatomy is more human then in the show: She has humanlike feet instead of webbed ones. She has a normal posterior instead of one with a tail. She wears Light long purple pants with two gold chains on her side pockets. She also wears a light brown leather belt with a gold belt buckle. She wears the same shirt from the TV show. She also wears a black leather jacket. We have the whole It should be noted that this only describes her as a child!


	2. disillusionment and change!

Of broken dreams and souls!

Warning: **this chapter contains blood and violence!.. **

**Goslyn after a hard day at work picked up her D.V.R, and spoke in to it in a slightly sad tone of voice. **First off I am a soul broken by the greed and lust of people. I was born **Goslyn aibou** (light) **Waddlemeyer** on Halloween night, 12 O'clock, in the year 2,337. My parents were Maxwell; my father (SOB!) a great brain surgeon. He was probably the best in America if not the world.

Lily, my mother was a nearly legendary senator; who could have easily become the first female president of the United States. She stopped recording as a few tears ran down the left cheek. She continued.

I have a very high IQ and I'm a genius. My parents First suspected that this when at the age of two I spoke my first sentence which was" did you know time is like an arrow cut into three pieces and therefore the pieces can be switched into either a backwards or forewords thus simulating the past and future." I was declared a certified genius at the age of five.

Heh, they called me the girl Leonardo Da Vinci. My parents were very free thinking people. For one thing they discovered at the age five and a half that I was of a tomboy. They never forced me to wear a dress, and in return I wore them on formal occasions only. My father was an expert with a pistol who had never missed a shot. My mother was an incredible knife thrower who was sooo… good at it as she could cut a bullet in half after it had been shot from a gun.

I picked up both skills well! I was in school for a little while but they took me out of it at my own request. I was home schooled than; as I'm supposed to be now but that's just to give a little freedom for my stepfather and the press.

As for me being a genius I created many wonderful paintings. I even rediscovered Leonardo Da Vinci's original art style which he used to paint the Mona Lisa. I created Mathematical problems and puzzles that the so called experts are still trying to work out. I wrote at least two best-selling (fictional) novels filled with many puns and amusing references. Another thing about my parents despite being intense people some of the time (particularly whenever my mother tried to get a bill passed in Congress.) my parents were kindest people you could ever hope to meet. We were unimaginable wealthy and the exact figures are still unknown to me.

My family over the decades had invested wisely; mostly in security and transportation.

It was a joy to speak with my parents; I could talk about anything I wished and I'll be treated as an equal in any conversation. "Quite a feat for a child, HUH?"

We never yelled at each other during our conversations and we always spoke in proper (adept loud sometimes) in English. We often talked about the issues of the day and usually ended up quoting someone famous. We were never afraid to talk about Controversial things (sex often came up).

In fact it was one of those odd little talks that were the _last_ time I had a normal full fledged, conversation with my parents. (Sigh!)

She started to cry as drop by drop it started to intensify with each word she spoke. The sheer intensity of her sadness came to a head, when by the end of her story she simply broke down crying. She said "my mother had just said" to quote the raven "nevermore". At the time we were ironically talking about their favorite death quotes. We had just come out of a movie theater showing Lemony Snickets: A Series Of Unfortunate Events.

We all gave it thumbs up! For it's realistic display of tragedy. Meanwhile St.Canards two nearly largest and two of its most vicious gangs for they, were ready for little gang warfare. First there was and Taurus Bulba (a small time hood) and his ten men gang! Then there was the Vexshona vixen (headed by the gangs namesake) her gang which used bribery, seduction, sex scandals and supposedly ran a prostitution ring was very deadly.

Bulba spoke in a whisper saying" in approximately one minute we will attack that stupid, annoying, and ignorant vixen gang be ready when I say now! Vexshona (who spoke with a Russian accent when she was mad) it's time to destroy that damn Bulba gang once and for all my luscious pretties. She said in a seductive voice. My father was saying" here's a quote O death where is thy sting?... Then all hell broke loose! I suddenly remembered an appropriate song for the occasion,

**I will not run! I dare not fight I'm the only thing that stands between the darkness and light! I shell not panic..! Though I should run away! Though I fear the night and know that I must fight to destroy the darkness with the light! I've got to do what is right! I DARE NOT PANIC..! **

The gangs both attacked at once! My parents and I looked on with shock for two seconds than my parents shielded me with their bodies nearly blocking my view. I could see that the alley was wide at its dead end. There were two fire escapes on the left and right sides of the alley. The Bulba gang was on the right side, the Vexshona gang was on the left. The fire escape had two levels Bulba himself was on the first one with most of his men on the top of alley and two is man on the second level the fire escape. Vexshonas gang was the same. My father fired his amazing bullets and killed one sinister gang member and shot Bulba in the shoulder causing him to delightfully scream in pain. She continued firing however! My mother threw her deadly knives and also killed one gang and injured another in the leg Vexshona herself.

She also continued to fire! Despite their best efforts however my parents were literally riddled with bullet holes. Both of Bulbas minions on the bottom of to fire escape were dead. Vexshonas were also. Somehow my mother and father were still alive. They switched places. My parents said there goodbyes saying" "Goslyn we will always love you the matter what you do or where we go." "We will always be proud of you." "You're the best daughter we could ever ask for." "We're so happy with you and, for you. Good by, Gos." They fell on either side of her with contented looks on their faces; **DEAD! **

The whole world seemed to spin. Goslyn looked up with hate at the ones who had taken her family. In a split second; I grabbed my father's gun and started firing at the fiends. I hit Bulba in the foot; causing him to drop his gun. I then fired at Vexshona in the shoulder. My constant firing however had the villains do the opposite of what I wanted to do. My firing drove them off. At a word from the leaders the gangs vanished along with the dead and wounded of their comrades. I stared in absolute and complete horror. My parents with all their ever loving hearts were dead, I'd try to kill people out of vengeance something I had been taught never to do, and to top it all off I had no one to care for, no one at all. There was only one course of action in my mind left. I checked my father's gun it appeared to have at least one bullet left; time for a little target practice I thought!

Unknown to me at that time however three figures two were of the police kind, one man, one woman the third was quite different. The woman said" I could've sworn I heard shots lots of them". The man said "I think you're right and down this all… oh my God… got over here NOW"! They had reached the dead end and stared into absolute shock and horror at the scene before them! Two bullet ridden bodies greeted their eyes. The third figure shivered at the scene. The woman said" that's Maxwell Waddlemeyer the famous brain surgeon and it's his wife Lily; the legendary senator, and that must be their child Gosl… they stopped and simply stared in complete horror at me.

I had my father's gun in my hand and it was pointing it at the left side of my head.

The man said under his breath "what a pity". I was about to pull the trigger when the impact of the man's whispered words hit me like a ton of bricks. If I pulled the trigger I would fail my parents and their ideals. I couldn't do it. I said with a shaky voice" I. I. I just can't do it" and threw gun away and than I broke down crying. The third figure spoke" that poor girl… such a pity." The figure was dressed in white with a silver hat spoke gently to me" it's all going to be all right. OK!" I nodded that with a kind of Silly little smile. He than took me home.

The next day my parent's funeral service was held; many people mourned their deaths. They're gravestones read" I _have fought a good fight, I have finished my course, I have kept the faith_ (**2 Timothy 4:7**) All seemed lost and horrible. However there was a light at the end of the tunnel: my grandfather George Waddlemeyer.


	3. OF BROKEN HEARTS AND SOULS!

This is part 2 of my prologue. A/N Quiverwing and the Crimson Quackette are owned by Disney! I do own The Quiverwing Quayle! Shocker is owned by Toei!

**Disillusionment and change!**

**There are things in life that are Amazing but frightening and this simply put one of them! I suppose this little tale begins the four generations ago. To quote the show Gargoyle: "it was an age of darkness it was a world of fear". **

A battle between good and evil of course raged. Superheroes and villains fought nearly endlessly from 1938-2001 (December 31ST) for once the world and other things on its mind instead of New Year's Eve. An evil organization by the name of** Dark- ****Shocker made its final move. It released a creature called darkness hell king to engulf the earth. **

**The creature was the size of the earth itself. The organization released all the world's super villains at once. Most of the world's heroes and heroines were preoccupied with fighting the villains and monsters to find the source of the giant monster however a group of eight heroes and three heroines found the organization's supreme headquarters at the center of the earth. Most ironically enough were minor crime fighters except for four. They were the legendary heroine Quiverwing Quack, her sisters Quiverwing Quayle, and her other sister the Crimson Quackette, and the also legendary Justice Jester. There were many evil minions and villains, the two heroines led the others in battling the minions and villains while the Justice Jester or JJ and double QQ proceeded to the earths hollow iron core. There they found the luminous one the sinister head of the organization sitting in what looked like a Spire shaped cavern he was on a stone thrown that looked like granite. Above the throne was a color picture of the world encased in darkness at the center of the symbol was an unknown triangular object with orange in the center. The man wore a hooded robe and the figure had long pointy teeth. **

**The man slowly got up from his throne here reached for the object on the right side of his throne it was it was a long golden spear. The spear was square on one end going down to a four-sided point. He took off the hood while the two warriors who had used a prototype series of teleportation devices to get there stared in horror. The fiend was a humanoid raven with three red eyes. The third one was sideways and looked at them with the evil militant. **

**He spoke "you cannot in- conceivably defeat me, or my wonderful little creatures and you shale not destroy Op: Absolute… Darkness… Infinity!**

**My ultimate, foolproof master plan will rid this annoying little planet of all powerful factions .You cannot stop me for I am Mr.** Geldam Shocker or Dai Shiro (**Great Boss**)!" "Observe the screen."

He pointed towards a spot on the wall. From out of nowhere a screen appeared! On it was the monster about to engulf the earth in darkness. The world's warriors were shown next when fighting against an endless array of evil. All hope seemed lost when… suddenly the two warriors ran at the villain in a surprise move, and engaged in a battle known as the fight against the darkness light! They dodged energy bolts from the villain's hands. When they got to the fiend he picked up Quiverwing with one hand and threw her to the ground. With he's other one threw the Justice Jester to The other side of the cave wall. Quiverwing used every single karate move she knew, but it didn't seem to do any good .JJ a Tai Kwan doe expert threw everything he had at the evil that jerk nothing however worked. The fiend sneered at them and said "You stupid morons simply capturing me won't be an enough". "I dare you to try and kill me".

" HA-HA-HA-HA-HA". " If you do kill me then all these wonderful sinister things will then vanish!"

That did it for them! The two friends whispered then Quiverwing kicked him in between the legs, then JJ wrenched the spear out of his hand. Quiverwing sweep kicked him to the ground. They fought finely look hold of the villain's weapon and stabbed him with it straight down through the heart. The fiend screamed "noooooo…!" "Not again!" "Only this time it's for gooooood." "AHHHH…"

He was gone!... In a burst of energy he was gone what more need be said. Quiverwing held the spear in silence. "This can not be good never for my blood pressure" she said.

There was a bright flash of light. They quickly Teleported out of there just before the earths core exploded! It was quickly reborn anew. The two warriors were soon on terra firma. Suddenly a bright light flashed encompassing the earth and not a single super hero or heroine was left in place when it faded. Their costumes were gone! Any unique super ability was gone! Any secret formulas or Memories about how they accomplished feats were gone! .they were in their civilian clothes and the villains were gone as well, completely vaporized! All The nations of earth suddenly very friendly, China's communist party collapsed and one world government was formed the U.N.E (**United Nations of earth**)

(All of this will be explained one day)

All The known evil on earth and all of the super heroes and heroines of the earth were gone.

That concludes concludes tonight's little session said Goslny . She put the D.V.R back under the mattress and went to the bed.

**This is just the induction. Next is the actual beginning of the story; Gos's story that is! This is the first version of my story; it could probably put under the rated R section; in any case BY!**


	4. JOY!

**A/N: Once again thank you Erogirl. You apparently like to have stories centered on the relationship between DW & Gos, unfortunately for you (and me) this story does not show that relationship that much. It's mostly on the origin of Gos and the phantom innocent. I plan to do a sequel that shows their relationship, however I should warn you it will be very a emotionally charged, and vary intense relationship. This takes place In an alternate universe in which Goslyn has a lot of issues most of which will be explored in this story. Drake on the other hand is not egotistical, but has trouble understanding, and accepting that even though Goslyn is a child she is more will informed and mature then most adults. The Fearsome Five on the other hand will play a big role in this fic and you'd never guess who leads them.**

**JOY!**

**The phantom innocent **smirked at them, the bug gang, headed by Insectue; this gang had broken out of S.t Canard new Alcatraz prison and were using their insect themed weapons to terrorize the city. Two of Ip,s agents snuck up behind them, and threw smoke bombs. A split second later on net made out of titanium surrounded the fiends and caught them. The police were called and the villains taken away and their weapons destroyed.

I.P held up her golden, ornately, and complexly carved ring and it shined with a red light. It meant deadly danger. A poisonous snake was about to bite a little girl 'aged 10' with green robed figures chanting above it. Goslyn waited for the Phantom Innocent then, suddenly she was there beside her. I.P bowed, and then with split second timing the two of them jumped and landed on the criminals.

And the members of the Phantom Innocent's longtime enemy the Sinister society of Serpents stared at them for a second. And then two of them fired green lightning bolts from their hands. I.P and Gos easily avoided them. 2 Karate chops to the neck, later a pair of villains were unconscious.

Backflips, kicks, punches, arm breakings, and knife stabs were put to use as the society members, collapsed into unconsciousness or screamed in pain. Two members of the society pulled out snake shaped revolvers and started to pull the triggers. Suddenly, out of thin air I.P produced two well worn, but well polished guns, P.f.I (1) Colt revolvers by their apprentice. The figure fired two shots shooting the guns out of the villain's hands. Goslyn then proceeded to stab the poisonous viper through the skull with one of her many knives just as it was about to strike. The girl was comforted by her mother. The Phantom Innocent tide up the criminals then vanished into the night as quietly and as quickly as a shadow!

Goslyn smiled into the (video) D.V.R, he said" I remember the time I had with my grandfather may well, easily the happiest times of my life. He was kind, gentle man who taught me many useful skills like. . . lock picking, pick pocketing, hacking, how to plant "bugs" and of course fighting. The fighting was taught some by him but most by someone else who I shell speak of later. Because of my grandfathers trading I won the International Bowstaff Competition when I was five. I loved spending time that glorious man and his wonderful little toys. I remember one time of special enjoyment! I had built or designed many robots with him. I remember one time working on a miniature flying machine moved by propeller that I had been working diligently (for several months) on a new machine and tested it out with a smile on my face. It was controlled by remote and was performing well doting and zooming then after several seconds of pure joy in shot down to the ground with a wham! We stared at each other for a few seconds, and then bust out laughing.

Another time I built a robot dragon I showed it off a bunch of follow children who oohed, and awed at the invention of mine as its rockets made zoom through out the room. It was like an ordinary robotic pet except, that it could fire lasers from its eyes, had Artificial Intelligence, could speak in six dialects, and had 4 million different functions. I love my grandfather a lot; there lies the dilemma. A feast of psychological horror: who do I love more my grandfather, or my parents?

My grandpa I could talk about science matters to unlike my parents who I could talk to about politics medicine and other things like that which I could not talk to my grandfather about!

I enjoyed my time with my grandfather more so than with my parents. I also felt more comfortable with him then I did with my parents. I remember hugging him and feeling the warmth. He was almost never angry but when he was it was for a good reason. He was much a philosopher, as he was a scientist. He loved collecting good quotes as much as I do. My best times with him was after he had created a device that would pick up radio broadcast, television shows, movies, and, even books from other universes. I'm not goanna say how it works because; I'm still considering whether or not to patent this device. It was through this device that I first encountered my idol, that sinister voice of crime, that cackling laugh of doom: the **Shadow**!

His laugh was sinister and horrifying; the kind of laugh only a twisted and evil mind could come up with. He used to terrorize criminals and other jerks. He had mental powers and a psychological weapon. He was truly aw inspiring. I also enjoyed the Lone Ranger, whose, code of shooting to wound and not to kill was a wonderful and beautiful idea. I love the radio. It was colorful, wonderful, and beautiful. I get many of my best ideas while it listening to the Shadows laugh. I loved music I liked a song called_: Can't help falling in love with you_,

(A/N) I'm listening to it right now) another one called: the_ Touch, _She will Be Loved. As for books I enjoyed and: News of Weird, the Yu-ig-oh stories (as well the Amine). As for Shows I like: Lilo & Stitch: The Series, Digimon (3rd Season) (A/ N: she thinks Rika is well. . . cool, and that they'd get along quite well.)

, Gargoyles,

Inspector Gadget (doctor Claw is a great and sinister villain). Movies: Ghostbusters, Ruthless People, Lilo&Stitch (the movie)

L&S are a cute couple. A year had gone by then something happened that would change everything for better or _for worse!_

The next chapter will be the most descriptive and beautiful yet!

A whole bunch of secrets are revealed. . .

Gos goes on a trip to Tibet and Nepal. . .

And she to fight her martial arts expert grandfather! Nuff Said! BY! R&R


	5. Journey

A/N:Congratulations Erosgirl I.P AKA the phantom Innocent does lead the Five Fearsome. (My version calls themselves the _Fearless_ five.) **Warning**: another mention of suicide occurs in this chapter along with concepts some people might not agree with.

**JOURHEY!**

Goslyn smiled slightly. It was time to initiate another one of the many agents into the organization known as '**the Rings of Light**'. Several minutes later a car pulled up to the old and 'apparently' deserted Waddlemeyer mansion, the car then disappeared.

(The place has an underground parking garage.)

This was actually the secret headquarters for the Rings of Light an organization of highly organized, information gathering, crime solving, preventing, and criminal capturing agents dedicated to world peace, the end of all environmental problems and the complete defeat of the evil gangs that threatened the city; the gangs were the first organized the evil in over 300 years.

A sinister figure stepped out on a large, wooden, well lighted, stage; the figure cackled sinisterly. I.P smiled at the crowd. In a burst of light a microphone appeared in the figures handThe figure said.** "May I proudly present Mr. Frank J. Snow; the newest agent in are 'organization." **The man appeared on stage as requested.** "Mr. Snow, do you promise to obey me, my agents, and any one who will ask you to do so who wears this _ring." _**(I.P pulled out what appeared to be a little (gold painted) brass ring with Tibetan etchings on the side with a small, green, stone mounted in it) The figure spoke. "**This ring is a symbol of law in this city; never take it off for it foretells danger, tranquility, and death." "Whenever this ring changes_ beware_… for its color may mean _doom_!" The last word echoed throughout the room as though it were bouncing off the walls. The Phantom Innocent continued "you'll be one of my many agents; I have 100's in this city and many others throughout the world."**

"**Follow my instructions to the letter, and never betray myself, or another agent to danger, or capture, and you shall never have to pay any finances you might have again and the money you make will be for your own leisure. "My organization battles the super powered gangs of the city, as well as any criminal organizations we may encounter." (**Galactor and such**) "Do you have any questions?" "**Just one oh honorable Miss Phantom; how did you know I needed help in the first place?" Every one except for 'him' replied. "The Phantom Innocent knows!" They then burst into a round of spontaneous laughter.

She gave him the ring; which he put on. She said. "**Look into my eyes!"** He did, and felt like he had received a mild electric shock. She and**, "I have formed a mental link with you." "Goodbye 'agent' Snow." **The figure leaped onto the floor, and turned to another figure hidden in the shadows. She said to the figure in a very, calm, whisper. "**By the way please** **cancel my subscription to Playboy; it's boring." "**Right, boss". The figure said.

A minute or two later, Goslyn then suddenly appeared in her private sanctuary in a secret dimensional pocket located inside a secret cave which was the _legendary_ Lost Dutchman Mine; once there she listened to one of her favorite move songs He Mele No Lilo from the movie: Lilo does she danced along to the music doing traditional Hawaiian movements for memory; she had seen Hawaiian dance before in a movie L&S. The next song she heard was one called Hawaiian Roller-Coaster ride; she imagined herself surfing with her grandfather and her best friend.

(It's not Honker Mudilfoot if that's what you're thinking)

The next song was Your Move from yu-Gi-Oh, she smiled for she loved this song; she danced to it with great vigor and then when the song ended disaster struck; the saddest musical peace on earth entitled The Death Of Optimis Prime played… "I can't believe it: why me why in god's name was I put on this fuckin earth…" I love my grandfather more then you my dear mother and father." "I've forsaken you."

"Oh my beautiful one; save me from the horror that is my life and the terror that is depression "Oh my sad and yet happy Raven girl save me from deadly doom with a letter of joy"

"Oh my parents… why did you have to go?" "Why?" "I am a piece of shit for letting you die before my eyes; I am a fool for not successfully killing myself; I have sustained my family's honorable name." "I am a bastard, a prostitute and a bitch." "I am a fool… I should die…"

Goslyn cried tears of complete _suicidal_ sadness as a result of a complete mental breakdown; one of many that always increased in suddenness, frequency, length, and intensity; she cried until she had run out of liquid in her eyes which took two hours.

She recovered by listening to the song 'Dare!' She smiled with joy as she heard the accompaniments of comforting words of this uplifting song; and then prepared to dictate the first part of her life story once again.

She smiled again as the song 'Stay Here For Awhile played'; then she spoke to be the D.V.R. (Goslyn's POV; 3rd person/1st)

"It all started when one morning I was working on building a miniature version of my grandfather's newly designed and patented device 'The Waddlemeyer Automatic, Infrared, Search Light' when he came up to me and said with a twinkle in his eyes"

"I have good news; my beautiful and brilliant daughter: we're going on an around the world trip!" "We will be heading from the United States 'in which we will stop in two states you've never to been before' and then we will go on to Tibet and into Mongolia where we will meet my old mentor; a very wise man who will teach you many wonderful things and of course we'll have lots of fun getting there" when he had finished speaking he closed his eyes and gave a big grin showing off his white, shiny, well brushed teeth!

"I was shocked but pleased because I knew going anywhere with my grandfather was a treat and so… I gladly agreed to go."

She said then wistfully "Silly me; how foolish I was… not knowing of a tragedy that would come… eventually and shatter my _pitiful_ life …once again!"

She then changed your tone; remembering happier and more joyous times "First we boarded an airplane thankfully incognito because I've never liked the press following me everywhere."

"We watched DVDs from this universe that featured shows from other universes; (A/N: Darkwing duck not among them of course) we made by recording shows from other dimensions on my grandfather's newly invented shoulder mounted holographic projector." (Note to self device must be patented soon)

(A white, mechanical, circular device that plays anything you can think of _literally_ because after pushing three buttons in a certain sequence the device will automatically scan your mind and produced what you think of as either a normal hologram or 3D hard light projection)

"All was peaceful and quiet and we enjoyed ourselves until we reached our first destination: _California_!"

"When we got there we first checked in to an ultramodern but not overly and luxurious hotel and then we went to a relatively unknown 'clothing optional' beach; when we got within the beaches limits I toke my cloths and for most of the time I wore nothing; my grandfather however did! (He wore for the whole time an orange, blue flowered swim trunks and the white silk shirt with red ruby buttons) It was a joy to be naked in public and not have anyone care! I felt so wonderful like this, so beautiful, so perfect with no one to tell me what to do or what not to do… so free!"

"I leaped around and did cartwheel, handstands, I dug in the sand, built sand castles which were almost perfect the replicas of their medieval counterparts, we wandered along the beach looking at the shells and other things identifying each one by its scientific name, to are joy we discovered four _new_ species that day; we collected shark's teeth and other fossils as well. Then we did something I probably remember forever: we surfed!"

As she thought about it the music from the song Hawaiian Roller-Coaster Ride played in her head complementing the beautiful memories of a most glorious scene: her wearing a bright pink and black wet suit with a green collar riding a bright orange surfboard on a large wave. She described the scene as saying…" it was a bright and beautiful California day my grandfather was smiling, he was turning a white knob on the top of a white box-like machine with a large gray radar dish type device on the top of it with an electric beam coming from it."

"The device was a weather causing and controlling machine; (patent #36785; April 14; 2,343) it was now set to water/waves simply turn one knob to change the size of a wave and then the other to control it's direction." "I was gracefully surfing to my hearts content on twenty four tall waves; I was now wearing clothing; (the pink and black wet suit from before) I love the way it hugged against my skin; it felt so good to have the wind hitting my now long, let down, hair, as well as my face, the cool water on my board it felt oh so magical!"

Than my grandfather had his turn; he acted like a kid; yelling with joy at the top of his longs; I was not embarrassed at all; on the contrary I was glad he was enjoying himself; he was letting himself go; something he really needed to do; it as did I."

"I looked it in with a pleasant and content grin my face; I was slightly jealous but there was only because I wanted to get back to surfing the waves again as soon as possible; when he said it was my turn again I changed into a pink bikini with an orange top with straps and then I went back to surfing."

"When night came we went to a disco nightclub and danced our hearts out; I wore a gray hoody with a red T-shirt underneath as well as blue jeans."

After a month of doing this we've ordered a plane and went to Texas were my grandfather owned a large ranch; the cattle wore electronic collars that prevented them from going outside an invisible electric fence; there I spent time writing horses doing rope tricks such as lassoing; busting bulls and other things like that. One time we road out (I on a completely Whitehorse) upon a hill and shouted at the top of my lungs while making the horse stand on its hind legs in my best Lone Ranger impersonation:" Hi-Oh Silver Away!" my grandfather and I seconds after word burst out laughing; another time I leaped across a four foot across 10ft. deep gorge and in true fantasy tradition I just barely made it across.

After two months we left their and went on in international plane towards our destination Nepal however we got sidetracked and ended up spending two months in Korea; (don't ask what happened there; I'd rather not talk about it yet; it was rather disturbing; another story for another day) when they finally reached Nepal we traveled by train and observed mount Everest from a distance staring at the mighty mountain in all its glory; then we've reached a climbing station (for people who wish to climb Mountains with professional guides) and climbed the legendary mountain to its very peak and went back down.

Then it went to Tibet where we touchdown in a slightly misty valley; the natives were rather surprised to know that we knew the native language and there four distinct dialects; however some of them recognized my grandfather. We were in the northern part of Tibet and the dialect spoken there was called Amdo; which we both spoke fluently. We went up by horse along a mist shrouded path cut through solid rock; the walls look gray covered by a deep layer of mist.

Eventually we saw after hours of walking and riding a beautiful sunrise peak through the mist covered walls; my grandfather smiled and he pointed to what was appeared to be merely the top of a small hill like mountain and said "look there… that is that is our destination! "But I don't see anything" I said. "You will in a… few minutes" he said calmly and mysteriously in a somewhat deep voice. Seconds later I saw them out the top fluctuate and then I saw it… our destination" it was a gigantic to Tibetan monastery for several minutes it appeared completely orange but then it's true colors are emerged; it had red pillars that had there tops and bottoms made out of gold, the front of the top was covered in finely caved; ornate looking wood, it had doors made out of gold with priceless and gigantic emeralds and other jewels of various colors adorning it; the handles were made out of pure silver. I then said excitedly "I can see grandpa, I can see it." My grandfather stared at me in shock and aw and then he smiled as his eyes twinkled.

There was silence for several minutes…

Then my grandfather suddenly said shouted welcome to Arkoshowlos (pronounced: Ark-oh-show-los it's a Tibetan word I made up; no offense to anyone OK) translated and 'better known' as… The House… Of The Flying Monks!

We went inside and a feeling of euphoria came over me… This place was filled with an air of wonder. We walked along a somewhat long hallway until we got to a pair of large finally carved wooden doors with gold knockers… suddenly the doors open by themselves and we entered the room as well as a completely different world!

They entered a large room it was red, with red columns, golden windows, many monks dressed in red karate uniforms and some had red robes; a 6ft. tall beagle with frustrated and wary eyes looked at them and said the great Tulku: llama wishes to speak with you please step forward and…" a voice out of nowhere said "_**There is no need for elegance in a place such as this in which things such as materialism and pride are not allowed**_… "_**Please**_… **_step forward of your own free wills_**." My grandfather said "sensei as always you were right about my daughter she has the _gift of the mind_; I've seen it for myself; I'd do not know what her powers are so by your wishes I brought her here so that she may learn to use her gifts for good and if possible for her purpose in life to be known." We want closer and I saw on top of a large staircase type structure made of solid beautifully carved rock there was what appeared to be a 25 year old bald beagle with a wise look in his eyes and a warm smile on his face and yet his eyes twinkled as if he were a child on Christmas morning unwrapping his or hers first present. He wore the same robes as the others however it was orange.

"Could you please explain what in the world is going on here… if you don't mind me asking?" I asked.

The man on the stairs spoke again this time in normal tones saying" you have been brought here because like your grandfather you will have psychic powers as well as the skills to become a great warrior; you have the brainpower, you have the stamina, you have the will, and you have the resources of the outside world nearly at you're beck and call" I said "so that explains why it was able to see your invisible temple; I suppose it's hidden from the outside world due to some kind of mental screening; is that right?" I asked.

My grandfather replied "that is quite correct as always you will most observant my dear; you were great correct in that statement; I have the ability to sense psychic powers within someone the moment I met you I sensed great energy coming from new but I did not believe it until Llama Tulku said so through mental communication more than three months ago." To tell you the truth I'm not exactly surprised about this since I've heard of accounts of psychic powers" I said.

"Due to be effect of the energy wave that destroyed or defeated all the representatives of good and evil on earth over 300 years ago psychic powers have been dormant with the exception of this place which was protected by holy magic from the wave; I do not know your destiny but it does involve being here and being trained by Llama Tulku here" said my grandfather who gestured towards the man in question.

"That makes perfect sense" I said. "Your granddaughter is most wise George Waddlemeyer she will soon release her psychic powers in a storm of pain we must prepare for that" said Llama Tulku through telepathy once again. Thank you very much sir" I said. "Enough with the titles; I'm a teacher and nothing more… however you may still call me sir as a sign of respect if you wish; however I'm here to be your friend as well as your teacher said the Tulku.

I nodded and he continued by saying "and now I have something painful to tell you… remember this well for it will both haunt you and guide you for the rest of your life…"

He then spoke saying"_** you know what evil lurks in the hearts of men and women because you know that you have the possibility to become evil yourself**_…_** you've always struggled against it and fortunately for you; you have always won… however the struggle haunts you doesn't**_…?"

**_Your dreams are filled with what you could have done but didn't because you are good, you believe in justice and hope, you struggle in your mind over the rights of all people and you always see the good qualities in them in enabling you to befriend nearly anyone, and you know you were meant for a far greater destiny than being locked up in a think tank_**;_** I am I right**_?"

"Yes you are quite correct I cannot stand think tanks; I think a disturbing, isolating, and degrading."

"_**I can help ease the great struggle in your brain; the evil within you cannot as far as I know be completely destroyed but it can be held back and kept in the darkest corner of your mind were cannot harm you**_…_** however as with everything in this world; Ying and Yang apply and therefore with your new power there will be pain and with your new relief there shell be he a price**_:_** even if I can lock away the evil within you impulse to kill will always remain; you must never do that for if you ever do this without proper cause the evil within you shell break free and destroy you on the inside and then proceed to use your powers and skills to destroy everything you care about**_

"… **_do you understand_**?".

"Yes I can" I said.

"Can you accept it?"

"Yes Tulku I can."

"Can you truly live the rest of your life knowing that there is a beast of evil lurking within you trying constantly to get out?"

I can… I believe this will turn out to be the least of my worries."

"Very wise; very wise indeed" he said normally with a smile!"

"_**You shell do chores around the temple until it is time for your awakening; upon which your true powers shell emerge and I will find out exactly what they are because I do not know that at least not yet**_" said the great teacher once again through telepathy.

Three weeks passed and with great vigor I scrubbed the floors… dusted and cleaned every part of the temple at least three times a week… I made splendid meals which every one including my grandfather enjoyed… Meanwhile in my spare time Llama Tulku was trapping my evil side as it said in the darkest most isolated corner of my mind; this was accomplished after three weeks.

Then when the fourth week came I was told by my 'soon to be' teacher that my grandfather should train me in the ways of martial arts; my grandfather at that time was the world's greatest martial artist so I never could have had a better teacher; or a more enjoyable one. Our training sessions were very intense but will worth it. I spent four years training with my grandfather…

Then one day my grandfather announced to both me and Llama Tulku that I had been taught by my grandfather and the temple itself every single type of martial arts in the world. I now know more then my grandfather in the field of self defense and so therefore for the entertainment of the temple and for the visiting Dalai Lama; my grandfather and I were to put on an exhibition of our skills in order to determine who was the best martial artist in the world.

The peaceful looking Dalai Lama (who in this universe is actually a llama) watched the event with great interest had been a real battle to the death no one in the room would have watched but sense this was merely an exhibition of skill it could be enjoyed by all. The opponents myself and my grandfather prepared to fight; we would both give it our alls.

For a moment my mind went off for moment as they tried and failed as usual to meditate; (this was not my strong point at least not yet) I thought back to a simpler time when I was in school I was in school for short time when my parents were still alive and at the moment I was in art class after having read and memorized practically every single textbook in the school; I was bored stiff; then I started painting and created in an exact duplicate of the Mona Lisa and using the same techniques as Leonardo Da Vinci. Have my mother even though she was primarily a senator was many other things including a writer and a historian who had labored for many years to discover the exact way in which the Mona Lisa had been painted.

Most importantly however she was a lawyer who is famous for breaking up and destroying the gigantic corporate trusts that at one point dominated the media and popular culture; her most famous lawsuit was against the fast food industry and she's known as 'The Woman Who Brought Down McDonald's'!

In any case I also created an impossibly complex drawing that is too complicated to describe; my teacher fought I was doodling until I set it up as a 3D image; than she saw what I had truly created: a highly complex Geometrical shape that served as a puzzle that only the most brilliant of theoretical physicists and in army of top maze designers could produce. She said" Oh my God; that's incredible; how did you do that?" I replied "with my brain; Duh!" I then took her to see my exact copy of the Mona Lisa; she was in on expert who had seen the Mona Lisa before and after studying it for several minutes she said with great excitement "this is amazing; it's an exact copy of the real Mona Lisa… I need to tell the Principle that we have a genius on our hands"

Every one was amazed at what I'd done however the Principle was a jealous jerk and one to send me off to a think tank; (nut) however I petitioned my parents to get me out of their because there was no point in me attending a regular school in which I had no one to relate to at all and that my time would be better spent studying at home and soaking up knowledge there.

She turned off the D.V.R. for moment as the song which she truly enjoyed called ST. Elmo's Fire came on; the song did justice to the battle that was about to occur in the story she was telling.

Both opponents bowed and it seemed as though David and Goliath competition would occur I had some doubt as to whether I could actually beat my grandfather; the even though I had once joked about his weight and he replied somewhat angrily" it's not a fat its muscle" and to prove it he picked up our apartment's large orange couch and lifted it over his head with ease… I never made a joke about his weight again since he was apparently very sensitive about it.

The countdown in the native Tibetan language began"… 5… 4…3… 2…1… Kai shi!" (begin) my grandfather made the first move he threw a hard right at me; I instinctively dodged it; I kicked him in the stomach two absolutely no affect; we traded punches and block them with expertise we both backfliped across the room kicking punching and landing occasional blows while in mid air; the even while doing handsprings and in the middle of two double flips in the air we continued punching each other. Than we paused to take a four second break and I assumed a Jiao ma or Angled Horse Stance; my grandfather assumed a Si ping ma or Four Corner Horse Stance then I attacked with a Wing Arm Block; I followed up with a Side Thrust Kick which he easily parried he then tried to punch me which I countered with a Diao shou or Hooking Hand as it tried in vain to flip my grandfather to the ground.

My grandmother said "you are a most excellent Ru shi Di zi (disciple) my dear granddaughter." "You're doing well yourself grandpa" I replied. I then did an Arrow punch which my grandfather blocked by grabbing my fist and lifting me over him and sending me to the ground; I then struck with a series of Chain Punches followed up by an Inside Crescent Kick he blocked them all and then assumed a Kneeling Horse Stance and attacked with a Hanging punch by avoided it narrowly and responded with an Axe Kick to his shoulder he grabbed it in silent at me for a moment and then did controlled breathing exercises after the referee said "Lei" which meant_ rest_.

I assumedaDing bu or cat stance while my grandfather assumed a Triangle stance then after several minutes we were told to began and we bowed to each other and continued to fight I tended a Side Punch and a Front Toe Kick followed by a slap to my grandfather's hand. I then did a Jujitsu move called a Reverse Flapping Elbow which utilizes the elbow by striking down words with it.

He barely dodged I then did _a Shark Bite_ a Jujitsu move that uses the thumb and index finger to grab fleshy areas of the body; (my grandfathers stomach and chest) my grandfather then did a shotgun strike; (slapping the flashy palm area of the hand) my grandfather then aimed arrow punch at me and I countered with a slap block; my grandfather then did a sliding check. (A specialized pining block that travels from one side of the body to another; sliding from one leverage point to the next; it requires constant contact)

He followed up by a double leg take-down move causing me to fall to floor in pain; he then lifted me up and employed a terrible Sliding Collar Choke on me and I then quickly did an elbow strike to his chest followed by a painful Naked Arm Choke; the instantly let go of me and caught his breath for several minutes then he responded with a Ankle rush.

I jumped of the way and did a double aerial somersault and landed on my hands when my feet touched the ground I prepared to end it with a move I knew would end this great contest of martial arts skill. My grandfather then got me into a painful a arm lock and then I finished it by applying a move translated as 'Sealing The Breath' in which I struck my grandfather in such a way that it was nearly impossible for him to breathe! He said weekly stuttering as he did so" I… concede… my… granddaughter!" I let go of him and then the referee said "Sono-mama (Freeze!) and Sore-made!"(End!)

We weakly bowed, smiled and waved. Then Lama Tulku said "Miss Waddlemeyer you have truly earned the title of the world's greatest martial artist today!" The crowd of monks cheered like a crowd whose favorite team had won at the Super Bowl; as the Dalai Lama clapped pretty briskly along with them with a serene smile on his face; he bowed as did everyone in the room with the exception my grandfather who could barely move. Despite this however it was one of those rare moments that you knew something incredible had happened a child prodigy had beaten the world's greatest martial artist… great things were assured for me! I and grandfather were both taken to our beds for good night's rest and for medical treatment supplied by doctors accompanying the Dalai Lama.

For two weeks we rested and an occasionally and talk to each other… and then Llama Tulku appeared and said to me" when you are well enough the real training will begin…" Eventually I found out that he was partly correct! Then I worked at the temple for two years at the end of the second year I became a senior instructor and taught and many young students to develop and use the second power as psychic powers the even though I myself had not gone through an Awakening; the tremendous release of psychic energy excess that is done in order to drain off built up energy so that one can begin utilizing ones own psychic abilities.

One of the other senior initiates Kashen which jealous of the fact that that I was getting all the attention so therefore I taught him a lesson with him as the student and I as the teacher… I taught him both humility and perseverance on that same day.

Soon afterwards I screamed in absolute mental pain and I felt as though my head had exploded I cried for four minutes out of pure pain then Llama Tulku rushed to my aid and gave me mental relief and to help release the energy out of me; the moment he did this I let out a scream of shots psychic physical and mental pain every single breakable object in the room shattered instantly; doors exploded, two columns on the inside burst as though they had been hit by two missiles from a rocket launcher, the largest burst of energy was so great that it vaporized the roof within seconds; those closest to me screamed in pain ranting about new gunfire terrible laughter and for some unknown reason bullet ridden bodies. Seven days later after what seemed like an eternity of rest and pain my Awakening ended. One week later I was feeling much better and took a walk around the temple.

Llama Tulku spoke to me through telepathy later on that same day and said" Come with me… it is time for us to discover what your powers truly are!" We entered his large and now empty room; he said" here is the first test… try and find me… it will not be an easy task by I assure you!"

In an instant he vanished then I saw him and to the left of me his back his back turned he was on the floor meditating; I crept up to him and as she got up I waited for minute and then I tugged on his orange robes; he nearly fell over… he stared at me in a mixture of aw and shock for a moment and then asked" how did you find me?" "You were right there where you are now when I spotted you but the weird thing was you were completely orange" I said. "I knew you were special the moment I had a vision concerning you but that is for later… Do you any idea what type of ability you possess… no I correct myself what two abilities you possess?" My mind worked like a steel trap in order to find the answer to that question; than it clicked. "You were invisible to the naked eye and I could see you and the reason I was able to sneak up on you and scare you is because you couldn't read my thoughts right?" "You are right you truly are a brilliant young girl; neither of these abilities have been seen in over 300 years… you have the ability to see all that is invisible to the naked eye; whether it be cloaked by science mental powers, nature or magic and you also have the most incredible mental defenses I've ever seen… no one that I know of would be able to read your mind your thoughts are your own."

He continued you are a natural receptive telepath so let's work on your projection of side of you concentrate feel the energy rushing outwards I imagine it going into my mind." I nodded and did so several minutes passed and nothing happened. "This is most strange I do not feel anything; I cannot sense you're mental energies outside of your mind at all… most odd." "Let us try something different… perhaps you merely channel your energy in a different manner than any one I am familiar with… look at me… look into my eyes." I did so and I thought I saw blue electricity coming from my eyes and going into my teacher's. He looked shocked for a moment and then I felt the energy hitting my eyes; I forced it back out and a tug of war began between I and my teacher; then with what seemed to be only the smallest of the efforts I sent the energy straight into my teachers eyes.

There was silence for a minute or two then I thought absentmindedly "_Llama Tulku you all right_?" "I am all right but wait you did not speak that means you have formed a mental link with me; I felt an incredible power going into my brain using my eyeballs as an outlet." Therefore you possess the incredible ability to form mental links with people; in other words you can speak to me mentally whenever you like from now on." "Cool" was all I said. We continued practicing my talents with mental communications and one other very special ability the ability to mentally control someone's mind by stirring at them; this I deemed simply: a mental control link!

That a day after this I went into town alone in order to buy food for the Temple; it was then I had my first look at the normal population of humankind in more than four years and I was disgusted by the materialism that I saw… personal possessions as material things I do not mind nor do I mind books or movies because they are memories… but I was shocked by the greed and selfishness of the living beings I saw; I felt like Buddha being led out of the palace for the first time and seeing how cruel and terrible life really was and I swore to myself that I would do everything in my power to see the greed gone…

When I returned my teacher was telling my grandfather about my abilities and all seem quite… then unknown to me at that time the Tulku had a vision one of a strange laughing figure silhouetted against a dark and somewhat foreboding cityscape; there were fires everywhere and then the figures shadow touched the places where the fires were and they instantly vanished and peace was restored… the Tulku shivered slightly and rubbed his forehead in frustration; he thought what did that vision mean?

And then it dawned on him… slowly it first but then the idea began to take shape and form… it was impossible he thought after over 300 years a warrior of justice would come to stem the tide of evil; was the girl he was training one day become the first superhero in over 300 years? Only time would tell…

In case of this happening I was taught what little magic the monks knew namely: the lightning bolt spell and the blue electricity healing spell. Then I discovered a new ability of my; the ability to create dimensional portals underneath myself as long as I was on solid ground of some kind; a most useful ability don't you think?

"Then it was time to test my psychic telekinetic abilities the test was done by throwing a spear at me; normally very dangerous but if a failed to catch it I could merely jump of the way so there was no danger right…?"

The test began in earnest four days after the Tulku's vision… in any case at first everything preceded smoothly the spear was thrown… I concentrated my eyes glowed white and the spear were surrounded with an aura of white light… I started to move the spear above my chest and all was going fine until… I felt any unspeakable pain coming from my head I couldn't control the spear and went towards me at an angle I would have leaped out the way with ease but a cyclone of white energy burst from my mind and I screamed in utter pain; I screamed so loudly in normal tones that you didn't have to be a receptive telepathic in order to hear it a too far end of the temple… then spear impaled me!

I woke up moaning in pain the first thing I saw was my grandfather looking at me he asked" how was your day?" "Definitely better than yours I presume" I said. He parsed out laughing and said" "your wits still was sharp as ever; however I'm much sure If that's the good thing or not?" He replied with a laugh I giggled as well and had it not been to the intense pain I was experiencing at the moment I would've hugged him with all my strength just to reassure myself that he was there. A week later do to highly advance psychic healing methods taught to me by the Tulku all my wounds were healed in no time at all.

The next day after I had rested up I went to lama Tulku and saw him looking disturbed at a letter in his hand. He sensed me and said" it appears that even at a time up of relative world peace greed still exists in people's hearts it is most unfortunate and rather pitiful." I nodded and gave him a sad look then I said" I not exactly surprised about that but… why did you bring that up?" He replied" because this letter written by an American collector named Bowl Stamper Gorgon sinks of it; he wants to buy some artifacts from this temple naturally I said no but the thing that puzzles me is how did he know about this temple in the first place only martial artists know about it and in the second place; even fewer know its location!"

I said "I see but why are you telling me this?" He replied "because there was a slight chance that they may try and come down here if a deal that elbow this temple some harm; be on your guard!" "I will" I said a week afterwards my grandfather and I were returning from a errand in which we went down to the marketplace be returned to the temple through a portal with me holding his hand so that he would be in contact with the portal as well and therefore be drawn into it; then we saw something alarming slightly seven horses tied up to posts; a sign of… visitors!

We quietly walked in and went in to the hallway we walked down it until we reached the doors that lead to the main greeting and prayers ceremony chamber my grandfather silently opened the door and we saw four Americans who were listening to a Tibetan translator speak in English saying" he does not wish to part with any antiques and he wishes you to leave immediately"

" perhaps we should raise the price a little; say to 4 million in Tibetan currency?" "absolutely not; that will be outrages; 2 million is as far as I will go" said the strange individual before myself and my grandfather; he had a bald upside down bowl shaped head with small eyes with large pointed eyebrows and a large 2½ foot long Nose with also large nostrils; he was a human who looked like a Dick Tracy villain; I formed a temporary mental link with him and found out his name; he who has written the disturbing letter to my teacher; his name was: Bowl Gorgon; he was in unscrupulous antiques dealer his compatriots were: a sort bald rat named Glucose Vermin who was his solicitor and the two others were his twin 6ft. tall beagle bodyguards Ace and Will Norris.

Bowl muttered "Primitive savage." Now that was uncalled for; damm bastard" I said. My grandfather nodded and said" I'm going to get the holographic device rebar with us I've got a plan just in case something goes wrong"; "got it" I said. He disappeared for a moment or so and then returned with the device mounted on his shoulder and activated it we were surrounded in white beams of light and became invisible he silently opened the door wide and quietly without making a sound when inside the room.

"Tell that petulant moron that I want that jeweled box by his throne…NOW… and that I have made my final offer!" I now decided to try my hand at ventriloquism; I said an in perfect impersonation of one of my favorite villains Dr.Claw" **harsh words to say to a holy man**!"

"Who said that" said bowl.

"**Someone who thinks that your pitiful example of the male gender and the based human race as a whole**"

Bowl turned to be the interpreter and said" ask that Tulku guy what that was"

"**I'm not talking to him I'm talking to you; you overgrown Dick Tracy reject**."

"Where did that come from there's no one here?" asked both Bowl and Glucose together in unison.

" **I come from your conscience to scare the living shit out of you**; **Bowl Gorgon what in God's name makes you think that the money and power you possess in your life has any meaning here**?"

Ace suddenly pulled out his gun out of concealed holster and prepared to fire and then… **You would ****dare desecrate this holy place? "You are a true fool who is to dum for his own good!"**

I gave a sinister horrible chuckle; it was slow and soft at first after two minutes it became fast and loud and seem to come from everywhere in the room at the same time bounce off the walls; this happened because I had planted a hypnotic suggestion in each one of the criminals minds; the interpreter who of course could not hear them as one of them said ("what the heck was that?") he thought they had gone mad which was not far from the truth as they searched in vain with their eyes to find out the cause of the insane invisible person who was causing the horrible laughter.

The Tulku pretended of course not to notice anything was happening.

Suddenly bowl smiled and burst out laughing; he said" all right; right; I get it; I know all about this place; everyone in here has psychic powers… well it doesn't matter; Glucose keep your gun on him. "Right boss"

"well I'm suppose you wondering why I'm so confident well that's because I've got this… he pulled out a glowing green triangle shaped medallion and put it around his neck… "This is an ancient amulet it has the power to cancel out all psychic powers within a room and as for your guards a few noise-less sleep gas grenades and presto a sleeping temple of stupid; bald monks In other words you gone from a monk to a sitting duck" He gave a terrible laugh and I decided to join him my and soon my laughter easily the eclipsed his own and I said" for trying to shoot my teacher and desecrate this glorious temple you will pay for your crimes most dearly I swear it!" I and my grandfather and a signal from me became visible and Bowl asked" who the heck are you guys?"

"Finding that out is going to put you and your little friends here in a whole lot of pain; pal" I said in normal tones.

My grandfather suddenly leaped to the air landed and slammed his the palms of his two hands against the two twin brother bodyguards and shoved them to the ground; he then leaped onto them and planted one of his feet on each of their chests causing them to have the wind that knocked of them; he then knocked them unconscious by punching them hard in the face. I gave Glucose a sweep kick sending him shoulder first to the ground than I slammed my foot into his chest and smashed his head against the floor I then quickly; in a split second grabbed his arm that was not touching the floor and pulled it in a certain motion causing it to break; he screamed in pain and I then took out of my pocket a chain belt and administered a _usually _deadly Sliding Collar Choke (A popular judo choke in which both hands are clamped on an opponent's lapel to apply a choke by drawing the gi across the windpipe; **don't try it at home you _might_ easily kill someone**) I did it in such a way so that it wouldn't kill it merely render him unconscious. My grandfather did a osoto gari (a Judo throw/technique favored by larger men) followed by a Major Outer Reap (A judo leg technique in which the opponent is unbalanced to the rear while one leg is swept out from under her or him thus throwing the opponent backward) he then pined his opponent to the ground with a Hon Kess Move. I looked at him and said" **now for your punishment**; **Illusion Penalty Game**: **World Of Ancient Horror**!" when Bowl woke up he was in a room shaped like his namesake… it was crammed with antiques mostly statues; all were priceless; he stared in wonder… and then a few seconds later the statues began to attack; one of them with a spear and stabbed him in the hand; they cornered him in the middle of the room and prepared to kill him; his scream echoed throughout the room… I grabbed the medallion and crushed it with one hand because it was very brittle.

Afterwards I said" **you like antiques so much you can live with them**… **forever**!"

The now screaming man and his three cohorts were carried on horseback (accompanied by the translator who agreed to act as a witness to their crimes) down to the village to be sent to the police who were waiting to take them into custody. I remarked to the Tulku" trying to rob a temple and point a gun at someone and trying to use them a as a hostage are crimes in this country for which perpetrators are sentenced to a 25 year sentence in jail I believe."

The Tulku nodded and said" on this day you have proven yourself to be a warrior of justice… he explained about the vision he had recently had. " I believe that the vision represents you put in doubt flames of evil in the city in which you live this is your destiny; you must soon leave here and prepare for your destiny: to be the first superhero over 300 years…!" I said "but Lama Tulku we've only just begun…" You what the fastest learning student I or any of my previous reincarnations have ever encountered, you have strong good morals and will fight to the death to up hold them, you are a brilliant martial artist of unparalleled talent, you a genius of great knowledge, you have the psychic powers to back up your physical might, your skills with weapons are unparalleled, you have a quick mind, you are a brilliant psychological strategist, you are the most open minded person I've ever met, you are very excepting and understanding of peoples situations and problems and you will gladly listen to them, you are very diplomatic and kind and caring when you wish to be…

" There is no doubt about it you are the perfect superhero!" "We will continue this conversation after dinner during which please say goodbye to your fellow comrades; do you understand?" I said yes I do I may not like it but if you say I must go and I will do so… this place has been a source of wonder for me I will never forget all that you have done for me and I will spend my life if possible fighting evil in order to prove that good still exists in a city controlled by evil and chaos." If I do not become a warrior of light I shall solve the problems of this world; one at a time and reduce the many dangers it faces to 0" "I understand" said my teacher with a warm smile.

"now go and eat; you need as do I".

After a very solemn dinner I said goodbye to my fellow monks and afterwards I went to see the Tulku he said follow me please I I have three special things to show you before you leave unfortunately your grandfather cannot come with us because this site is for you a lot alone". He took me to the forbidden city of Sizhizzia located at the center of which was the temple of infinity which contained the legendary the Idol Of Wisdom which could only be touched by the high lama of Shambhala who would use it one day bring peace to the world. It was protected by the mystical guardian Dodalla an army soldiers who posed along with her as stone statues until visitors with corrupt and evil hearts into the temple and then they attack and kill them.

He then took me to a windswept gray barren cliff and stepped onto it he said" "doors of the ancient city of wisdom open for I am here with a being of great wisdom and good heart who was morals are incorruptible; please bid her into its entrance…" suddenly the once invisible doors appeared they were golden and beautifully carved then they opened revealing light; we entered… and stepped into paradise.

We stepped out onto a hill; we were in a valley of lush green grass there are palm trees and every other kind of tree you could imagine there at the center of the valley there was a large city made up of you're purist gold with diamond windows we went down to the valley I saw that the doors of the buildings were made out of pyrite every one had a book in their hands and seem to be constantly reading I peaked in to one of the windows there were selves with rows and rows of books perhaps a million or two in that room alone; no wonder this place was said to be the source of all wisdom.

My teacher said" this place of all wisdom is called Shambhala it is invisible to mortal eyes and I'm the guardian of this place so I come and go as I please you are the first person that besides myself who will be allowed to leave this place assuming you do not tell a living soul of its location do you understand?" "Of course I do" "good" said my teacher. We looked around for three hours and saw so are many indescribable the bully wonderful sites then we left the way we had come and the doors automatically closed behind us.

When we returned to the temple the Tulku let me to raise private chamber and said as he opened a large truck" I have three more presents to give to you two of them are in here".

He pulled out a pair of matching long white pants with legs that were very large at the bottom after growing very steadily that way from the knees. He then pulled out a long sleeved white shirt that matched the pair pants are yellow and he also pulled out a white **fedora with a silver band. **He said this is your second present; here is your third of He pulled out two large guns pistols. I look at them and said in aw" those are P.f.I (1) Colt revolvers right?" He nodded and I continued" there the rarest guns in the world as well as the most accurate in the world as well; as their beautiful; thank you so much; I can't wait to try these babies out; I pity anyone dumb enough to try to hurt someone in my presence when I've got these things." He smiled and said" for such great weapons of justice deserve a great gun belt as well." He pulled out two gun belts one was light brown leather belt with a gold belt buckle and the other was silver with a golden belt buckle with a large capital G on it. Both of them had holsters of the same color as the belts themselves there were many slips for tools on both of them they were for storing things.

I placed the belts on top of the other clothing when my teacher said "and now for my final present… this!" he pointed to the ring he apparently always wore on his left ring finger. It was golden, ornately, and complexly carved and naturally red It had a fire opal on it in place of a diamond.

He said" this ring has been passed down for hundreds of years ever since the first Tulku of this temple; from The Tulku to his best student who Has always become the next Tulku until now… this ring has been said to have been worn by Buddha himself when he died; what changes color it indicates your state of being: if it turns red you or someone close to you or around you is in mortal danger, if it turns yellow you should act with great caution for danger is lurking about, if it is blue and that means you are depressed or sick from some terrible illness, if it is green then that means all is it peace, if it turns white you are experiencing a moment or time of great joy or bliss, but if it turns black and there is a skull at the center with a red arrow pointing upwards it means you or someone you know is dying if it points down words and turns blue it will turn completely black that means you are dead."

Very useful I said. I put the ring All my left ring finger and asked" sir words cannot express my gratitude perhaps physical contact will say a hug?" he replied with a smile" I do not mind at all." And so we did… My grandfather went to get our horses ready while I set my final goodbye to a man who would change my life completely and whose words would provide sustenance during times of darkness for all eternity and said" will I ever see you again?" he replied with it first no expression but then he broke in two wide grin saying" probably not but you can still reach me through you're mental link when you need to speak to me and I believe that will be enough to comfort you" you are right; goodbye oh dear teacher and friend!" he bowed as did I then I headed out to the main doors of the temple and left With my grandfather heading back the trail we had forged towards civilization; knowing we would always hold the temple of the flying monks deep within our hearts…

Meanwhile at an unknown location in our home city… behind two 10ft. tall mahogany doors a goat-like figure entered; he looked and saw a figure with its back turned in a large 8ft. tall red leather chair sited behind a large oak desk; the figure asked" sir what do we do not that they've failed?" the figure behind the desk said" that is the easy ve simply put my next plan into operation… bring me the Ramrod at all cost… do I make myself clear?" "Yes sir of course." The figure left and the one behind its chair burst out laughing with amusement as a vulture sat on the chair and a pair of horns could be seen rising up slightly from the chair…

A/N: who is this mysterious villain and what plans does he have for our two warriors of justice when they get back home; prepare yourself as one of my personal favorite self created fight scenes is finally brought to life on page.

To find out what happens stay ready for the next action packed chapter of An Innocent Phantom (as in immortal words of a certain Dragonball Z narrator)**… coming next!**


	6. Kidnapping, Rescue, and Death!

**Kidnapping, Rescue, and Death!**

Gosalyn smiled for a moment for the memory she was to relate was one of her most precious and yet it also her most horrible memory. It'd been a day since the last entry in her story and at the moment nothing was happening so she decided to continue her real live melodrama.

She spoke in to the D.V.R saying" it was quite when we got back to our apartment; no crickets chirping, no birds singing, no cars passing, no sounds at all; it was spooky!

That alone should have given me a sense of foreboding and told me that something was wrong. After we unpacked everything I took a quick nap then one of two incidents that would change everything happened…

I heard my grandfather answer the door at it had been rung he then said" who is it?" A gruff but squeaky voice said "I represent Hammerhead Airlines and I'd like them by the patent rights to one of your intentions or use it in my aircraft." My grandfather yawed "you any idea what time it is?" He then screamed "its 2:00 in the morning!" he then calmed down after moment and said" I won't sell you the patent rights but I will allow you to use whatever invention of mine you want in your planes; by the way which one is it?" The unseen figure paused for a moment as I heard my door been locked from the outside. It then said with great menace"you're Ramrod Professor."

I heard a gun cock; minutes later I heard the sounds of a gigantic struggle taking place, objects being thrown, punches, kicks, gunshots, and the sound of a heavy object falling to the ground a large object being dragged through the door Leading out of the apartment and then the door closing and then silence…

Two minutes later after utilizing a lock picking skills my grandfather taught me I escape from my room and when I got into the main room it was obvious from the papers furniture and other miscellaneous items thrown about and one more thing was painfully obvious…. my grandfather was gone… _probably_ kidnapped!

As proud as I was of my grandfather for putting up such a tremendous struggle I was worried about him; I quickly opened the door and looked outside; (their apartment has three stories with the living room/kitchen downstairs in the first floor with a library as well, their bedrooms along with guest beds on the third floor the second floor, and miscellaneous space is dedicated to laboratories with equipment storage as well) then I saw something that trailed of green liquid starting from where there were indications of a car that had been recently parked at the curb and heading off down the street into the distance.

I realized that my grandfather must've not been completely unconscious and had thrown a vial of a chemical he had invented that would transform carbon dioxide being issued from cars into a green liquid that would be easy to dispose of and would turn in to harmless steam in three days time into the exhaust pipe of the car he was in.

This green liquid transformation substance was his solution for the problem of cars contributing to the current Ozone layer depletion however as the current situation showed he had yet to invent something to hold the liquid and keep it from spilling on the street.

I thought that he will be safe for awhile knowing him so I took the opportunity to prepare to rescue him in grand style and attempt to fulfill the Tulku's vision while doing so. I quickly formed an ingenious plan for a costume personality and weapons and so I went to work… (Cue A-Team theme music…)

First I made a metal cast of the fedora and the poured liquid steel into it then after it had hardened I raised the top with a metal chain and pulley system and lowered the fedora into a large bucket of ice cold water and waited until it was no longer burning hot; after adding a silver band and some irremovable indestructible paint my steel throwing fedora was born next I took the articles of clothing I'd be given along with white shoes and dip them in a special solution that would make it fireproof, bulletproof, laser proof, lightning proof, nearly rip poof it; would also it is some unexplained phenomenon make my clothing be weightless so that the top of my sleeves would always flow.

I installed a devise with four functions and then I installed individual bullet housing cases inside the arms and legs of the clothing; then I installed two twin devices that would be stored in the bottom part at the end of each arm they would fold up and transport my guns to me when I snapped my fingers; I also installed two small cases up preprogrammed microscopic robots which would transform into large springs within microseconds and would allow me to jump into the through the earth's atmosphere if I had to because of two air powered spring loaded microscopic robot releasing devices; I wore a green shirt underneath the now ill-fitting costume (now made complete with a yellow ascot; that had its end inside my shirt) that made me look like a child playing dress up; however that would soon change I activated my solder mounted 380 hologram projector and in seconds I was taller, older everything fit, and my face had changed but more on that later…

I looked at myself in the mirror and the Tulku and then my favorite radio hero and icon the Shadow saying…"There are many hands to pull at the leaves to be evil… but only one hand to strike at the root" … _my hand_!"

I thought The Weed Of Crime Bears Bitter Fruit… Crime Does Not Pay…The Shadow Knows… Heh Heh Heh Ha… Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!" And I know too…!

I wondered around and until I found a taxi the guy didn't ask about my costume; thinking that I was going to a party or something like that. When I asked him to follow the trail of green liquid residue he just nodded and thought it was a joke of some kind after driving around a bit I remembered something from my childhood; a frightening yet exciting incident in my life…

My father was driving a car on the way to a celebrity dinner at all which quite; I was reading a book titled car driving for dummies and had just finished it when suddenly at a round curb in the road a big rig truck stopped in front of us and it looked like we were going to crash but then suddenly…. I leaped into my father's lap and quickly grabbed the steering wheel; then instantly I spun it so that the car shot around the curb; _barely_ avoiding a possibly fatal crush.

My parents congratulated me for my quick thinking and brilliant driving; I was probably the only child in history to say that I drove a car and in the process saved my parents lives. A few minutes later I and my parents went in to the society dinner; I was to sort to take advantage of the punch bowl and so I made sure no one was watching and leaped silently on to the table I drank the punch from a cup and liked it!

Slightly dizzy and without thinking I started drinking from the bowl than when I had drunk half of it; I drunkenly fell into it with my head bobbing on the surface a few minutes later I walked around the boar bowl a few times and then I threw up in it! My parents took me away instantly saying I was sick… _I was_! It turned out that the punch contained alcohol which I was _apparently_ allergic to. I'm also allergic to broccoli which causes me to have puffy cheeks with large red pimples on them when I eat them. I have a fear of broccoli and weddings I also have slight Caligynephobia. (Fear of beautiful women; which hampers my bisexuality)

I got back to the matter at hand as the cab stopped and the cabbie shouted with his thick New York accent evident" Hey get out of dreamland; _pal_ the trail ends here; now give me my fair soz I can get out of here." I stared at him and he said look OK; I'm broke, I'm really depressed, and I could really use the money. I reached in to the one of the two pockets in my pants and pulled out a large brown leather wallet and handed him $1,998.000 and several valuable precious gems from a mine in South Africa I then said" **I believe this should take care of any financial troubles you might have**…"

He stared at me for a moment and accepted the precious gems and the money with shock surprise and joy. He said" if these gems are real I got it made; would you like me to wait here?" I replied"** all right but only in case of emergencies**; **if I bring out a stocky bald man with a lab coat and purple Bermuda shorts; protect him with your life and get the hell out of their; got it**?"He replied"yes sir!" I commented**" my dear man I am most definitely not a male!" **He merely nodded and gave me a card which read:

**Moe _S_**_hrevvy_ Shrevnitz!

Cab driver extraordinary/bodyguard!

His phone number address and e-mail for on the card following this. I looked at him and thought God does this guy remind me of Frank Barone from everybody loves Raymond; he looked exactly like him only with the features of a beagle. I left his antique thirties era replica cab stepped onto the street I looked at the building that I believed my grandfather was being held in; it was a tin warehouse it had a glass skylight on the top with a brick wall in the back with a fire escape a few minutes later after assessing the building I used my spring loaded boots in order to jump up and land on near the glass skylight I quickly teleported inside and carefully listened to the following conversation: a voice said "now you're goanna talk professor; you know that no one's goanna rescue you; particularly not that brat of yours." A voice I recognized as my grandfather's shouted" my granddaughter is not a brat and she will come for me and when she does you're going to be you were ever put on this earth; you lowlife stooge!" the scene inside the warehouse was badly lit and I could only see vague figures and shadows than a light was turned on and I show my grandfather underneath it he'd been beaten up a bit but he'd be OK. A voice said "a stooge am I?"

A four and half foot tall ram with grey fur and wearing a gray business suit with a red tie I recognized him he was one of the most infamous gangland assassins in the city's history. He said "my name is Hammerhead Hannigan Hooligan and I am not a stooge; I'm the second in command of the Ten Men Gang and unless you tell us the secret of your _new_ anti gravity device the _Waddlemeyer_ Ramrod I'm afraid I'm goanna have to kill you." He pulled out a pistol for effect and then pointed to do my grandfather's head; he didn't even filch!

A deep sinister loud sounding but calm voice said" now Mr. Hooligan control yourself for a moment; I will not have unnecessary gunplay in the secret headquarters of the Ten Men Gang; am I making myself clear Mr. Hooligan?" the ram severed slightly as he turned towards the source of the voice… at first only two large white horns on either side of an unknown head could be seen then a bull like face could be seen; at first it was featureless but then cruel red eyes could be seen along with a fat 'mostly dark blue except on the nose mouth and chin' puffy face.. Soon more details emerged to figure was 7ft. tall and wore an all white suit with diamond buttons white pants with a purple shirt underneath and with a green lapel the figure carried a diamond walking stick. It was none other than the man who as it would turn out the directly responsible for the murder of my parents namely none other than: Taurus Thaddeus Bulba! (His clothing is supposed to be like that of the Kingpin from the Spiderman 90s TV show; his voice is that of the actor who played that villain namely: Roscoe Lee Browne)

I became very angry and went to go down there and rip Bulba's head off; however I kept calm and stayed silent until the right opportunity present itself. They tried various methods of psychological torture from all over the world but nothing worked and even Bulba was beginning to be frustrated; the room was now better lit and I could see almost everything even though it was still dark and only two hours and sense my arrival here an and three since the kidnapping of my grandfather and Bulba was beginning to get very angry so he smashed a small table with his fist.

Hammerhead said" I don't get it boss he should of cracked by now and yet all we've gotten him to tell us is that the ramrod is being moved on a train several months from now to a top secret government weapons/transportation testing site and is to be used to aid world peace; yuck!"

"I am beginning to get annoyed as well and Mr. Hooligan and if professor Waddlemeyer will not tell us where the ramrod is then I'm afraid and I'm going to have to kill him…" said Bulba with a wicked grin he reached into his pants pocket and prepared to pull out a gun and kill my grandfather when suddenly there was a burst of light and they looked in my direction I came through a white circular portal in the floor and as I did so I gave the first version in a presentation of my now almost legendary catchphrase/speech… (Cue Batman: the animated series theme music)

I said "**I am**… **the innocent that stalks through the night**!" **I am a phantom that seeks vengeance for a crime done wrong**! "**I am**… (At that moment that I realized had completely forgotten about an alias for myself and I thought that for a small moment in time I was a complete moron. I quickly looked around and spotted and an a movie poster for a year 2,334 production of The _Phantom_ Of The Opera; I then saw a book called _Innocent_ Hearts by Walter Gibson; I made my decision; if the entire process had taken four seconds)… **the Phantom… Innocent**!" a white cloud appeared out of nowhere and sent lightning bolts down from the sky on either side of me as the word innocent or spoken; my horrible spine tingling unspeakable laughter echoed throughout the building. (Music Over) I was now standing from a first time in public view as the Phantom Innocent and my sinister apprentice made everyone with the exception of my grandfather and Bulba shiver in utter terror. And a frightening site I was too with sharp dagger like teeth, purple eyes, shining almost silver white hair with one large strand between my eyes, one on either side of my eyes as well!

I said "**So this is the notorious Mr. Bulba I've heard so much about**; **well I'm here to say that you don't look like much and on top of that your a interrogate disturbing ruthless jerk**!"

Bulba replied" Knights and tricks nice entrance my might dear but could you please come down… (his voice rose with frightening loudness) so my men can kill you!" I replied "no thank you sir but if you don't mind me saying so I'd like to take the bull by the horns and ram your head down the nearest unflustered toilet." The and with that using my springs our leap down to the ground and bounced up and down a couple of times before staying _permanently_ on the ground; Bulba by then said" get him you idiots!"

They rushed at me three at a time I punched the first one in the face I can to second one in the stomach and then in the crotch the third I slammed my elbow into his stomach and pulled out one of my knives and stabbed him in the back of one hand and then in the other hand and then I withdrew the knife and threw him against a wall!

The others backed up against the wall and I threw my deadly knives and impaling them in their hands and feet drawing blood just like the last time; another one came at me with a knife and I grabbed him on the waste and hand and drop down to the floor on my ass and while doing so in mid-motion I broke his wrist and in a judo move threw him to the ground.

I sought on other one in both shoulders and in his knees. They then dogpiled on me and using my springs I leaped up and sent them flying in all directions they then rushed me again and I punched kicked jabbed at them. Then they backed off and two of them pulled out then guns and I threw my hat to guns cutting straight through them slicing them in half and going back to me like a boomerang; the two of them then rushed from opposite sides of the room towards me and using by spring low to boats loaded boots I leaped up and they crashed headfirst into each other and fell down catching themselves by putting their hands on the floor and leaving their backs flat; I then landed on them with my feet hitting them square in the back causing them to finally loose consciousness!

Hammerhead then charged towards me and prepared to smash into her with his horns like his devolved ram brethren when she quickly opened up the door she was standing behind and leaped up two seconds before Hammerhead went past the spot where I had been and fell down several flights of stairs all the while groaning and moaning in pain. Bulba now rather angry to state things mildly; he then punched me hard and sent me flying across the room. I hit the wall hard but got up despite the pain and walked 2ft. and said while holding my cape and waving it like a matador "**Toro**; **Toro, come and get it you bullheaded bitch**" he charged for Ford for word with his head what down brought down and his horns bared the AC came then as he came very close to running me through I… used my springs to leap through the air and landed safely several feet away as a crash could be heard…

Bulba's horns were embedded in the wall and while he was stuck I untied my grandfather I'd just completed that deed when after several minutes Bulba pulled free of his incarceration and looked furiously at me and my grandfather; the horned fiend ran towards me but my grandfather intercepted him and the two struggled until my grandfather drove his knee into Bulba's chest and then punch him in the face; Bulba responded by punching my grandfather in the stomach and then grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground; he then tried pathetically to strangle me which threw my grandfather into a rage; he then picked up Bulba and threw him to the far side of the room causing him to smash into a wall.. He lay flat on his back still alive but badly beaten.

The rest of the ten men gang the blocked the door that led to the outside; we then both were instantly looked out the window and spotted a Fire-Escape we then looked at each other and nodded… we quickly climbed down three levels and then a second after we left the Fire-escape my grandfather pointed up words and said in a worried tone" look those idiots are trying to shoot us!" Three of Bulba's henchmen in three right next to each other windows had their outstretched and downward pointed hands each one holding a gun; I quickly smiled as my own appeared in my hand and I fired three times with each shot by henchmen lost his gun; knocked out of his hands by aim that would've done The Lone Ranger proud!

After walking for a minute or two in silence we saw Moe's cab I quickly explained to him about Moe and a few seconds afterwards three members of Bulba's gang appeared and we were both very tired and might've been killed had it not been for Moe; without missing a beat from underneath his seat he drew a double barreled shotgun and took aim… my grandfather screamed" no killing; got it?" The man nodded slightly and pulled the trigger twice; one man grabbed his shoulder. In pain and another had been hit in the arm; the trigger was pulled again but no more shots came out of it" damm this stupid thing is empty again" Moe said.

He then shrugged somewhat humorously and swung the shotgun like a club hitting the last henchmen on one side of the face than the other; he was finally hit hard in the nose and fell to the ground unconscious. The last three members; the ones who had lost their guns earlier had apparently somehow gotten new ones and were ready to use them. Moe raced to the hood of his car and pulled out a spear gun and fired…. The projectile embedded itself gorily in one of the men's shoulders causing him to scream in horrible pain; Moe than pulled out a spear from another part of his cars hood; one was stamped in the leg and in the right arm another was whacked hard, top of his Scholl and fell unconscious… my grandfather and I stared in amazement as Moe merely grinned. I said softly to my grandfather" **tell this man your address and he will take you there as for me I have an entrance to perform**."

My grandfather nodded and got into the car as I disappeared into a simmering portal of light; I leaped off the top of the building in such a way so what I was near the nearest street light and then are grappling hook with three small finger like claws attached to a marble sized round orb attached to a thin steel cable attached itself to the light used is device and the other one all my other arm to swing from street light to streetlight that a combination of Spiderman and Batman!

I returned home in great happiness knowing that had done something that hadn't been done in over 300 years; however at that point but considered it to be a one time only or occasional thing not my life's work which was working on creating new and wonderful inventions with my grandfather and speaking out on civil rights issues and general trying to solve the problems of the world as all scientists try and do however fate that other ideas far more disturbing ones…

I looked out of the window and I thought I saw Hammerhead Hooligan on the fire escape but only for second so I thought I was dreaming…

A few moments later there were the sounds of a struggle and I heard a horrible scream coming from our apartment's balcony; I quickly rushed outside and down the fire escape… it was when I got there I saw a site that would haunt me for the rest of my life… my grandfather with his neck broken!

I rushed to him; amazingly he was still alive but he was fading fast…

(Cue the death of Optimus Prime theme)

My first thought was that everything was going to be OK my grandfather however she silenced this thought with a quick peaceful but sad look…

It started to rain once again; as I hugged my grandfather he said" tonight I can say with great certainty that I will never be more proud of you than I am tonight my beautiful granddaughter; you are the first known crime fighter in over 300 years; your duty is to this city… defend it with your life if necessary but never kill we will release the evil inside of you… show the world that there are more ways than simply killing or imprisoning a criminal to make him or her pay… you must use you're powers to punish the wicked and to defend this city from evil; to this end the super powered the gangs of this city of the greatest threat and therefore must be defeated; you must use all of the resources in your possession to defeat these fiends… except for two… you must never bribe a living soul with the great wealth given to you; the money must be used for the betterment of this city its people and the world.

You must also never use your influence to tip the scales of justice; to do this would be to defeat the purpose of what you have done tonight… you must move on from my death concentrate on the welfare of the people of this city!

"Please promise me you will do this! I replied somewhat hesitantly" I…will!" "That is all I ask; goodbye my glorious granddaughter…!"

After a few seconds I accepted fate and whispered into his ear" goodbye grandpa!" He smiled contently and said" thank you my wonderful daughter… I…I…I love you was all my heart… and soul…! If just before he left me I replied "I love you too!" And then he was gone… smiling contently… forever! The full impact of what has just happened to hit me like a million tons of rubble… I just simply stared into space as I realized I had nothing left and absolutely nothing to lose… My screams of utter plain angst and sufferings woke up four whole blocks that night as my last physical attraction to this earth vanished…

The D.V.R was turned off as a knife failed to the floor and a stammering voice was heard saying" no, no, no, no!" can't do it I, mustn't do it, but I want to do it… but I should do it…." A scream pain was heard in at the moment empty suburban house as a voice then said" I'm not going to try that again… despite my resistance to pain that hurt like hell!

Despite the sarcastic comment sounds of absolutely depressed crying could be hurt against the roar of thunder and lightning man blanketed a city the had gained so much even though the person responsible for most of the good things that happened to it was still an emotional wreck, somewhat mentally unstable, clinically depressed, and morbidly pessimistic… ironic isn't that there is always something good along with something bad and that we don't know how much we miss something or someone until it's gone for good and most of all; that life is a series of contrasts you just have to know where to look!

A/N: In case you're wondering; yes Gosalyn was trying to cut herself in order to feel butter… fortunately it didn't work!

What do you think of Bulba? Did I over do it a bit?

Kioko please write a nice long and detailed review about which you liked in this chapter.(Howis chapter three of your story coming; I'm getting a bit impatient if you know what I mean?)

In any case next time… a treat for any one who likes Bushrooot take notice as the members of the Fearless Five are revealed one by one. Also the evil Vixen gang reappears and in the course of the battle can a caring but apparently timid Nobel Prize winning scientist stop the Phantom Innocent from committing murder and releasing the evil within? Find out! By the way I took out a warning that was in the original version of this document because I wanted to keep the major character death a secret!

" there are many hands There are many hands to pull at the leaves on the tree of evil--but

There are many hands there are many hands only one ohand to strike at the root."

"There are many hands to pull at the leaves on the tree of evil--but only one hand to strike at the root." There are many hands

The Weed of Crime

The Shadow Knows.

Crime Does Not Pay...

The Shadow Knows.


End file.
